


Daddy’s Milk

by WritingSins_103



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSins_103/pseuds/WritingSins_103
Summary: Twilight was walking around the house looking for her father when she heard the shower running. Night Light must’ve been preparing a bath for her. Excited, ran into her parents’ room and peeked into the bathroom. What she saw was something she did not expect to see.





	Daddy’s Milk

**Author's Note:**

> -=Just a Disclaimer=-
> 
> These characters aren’t mine! They belong to Lauren Faust and the show creators! 
> 
> Also just a Warning! I might ruin this show or your childhood for you or whatever. So if you aren’t sure you want to read it then don’t!
> 
> Other then that go ahead :) 
> 
> Also, I’m imagining them in like 2 ways. A sorta humanoid way. If you’ve seen fan art and the characters have human legs, arms, etc. but they have a pony head, tail, genitals....then at the same time I’m somehow imagining mares with big breasts and everything else is basically like a regular pony but I don’t know haha
> 
> But you’re free to imagine them in anyway you want, anyway that makes sense to you

Twilight was walking around the house looking for her father when she heard the shower running. Night Light must’ve been preparing a bath for her. Excited, ran into her parents’ room and peeked into the bathroom. What she saw was something she did not expect to see.

With a long, thick cock in his hand, Night Light was masturbating in the shower stall.

“Daddy?” Twilight said. The blue stallion jumped and looked towards her direction with wide eyes. The little filly trotted and jumped into the shower as Night Light covered his member up with a towel. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

“What were you doing?” She asked. 

“Nothing Twilight. Nothing.” Desperate to know, Twilight yanked down the towel, unleashing the large 12 inch horse cock. The organ slapped the filly in the face.

“Why is it so hard?” Twilight asked, holding her father’s throbbing length in awe before he could prevent the gesture. The blue stallion grunted.

“Sorry Daddy! Did that hurt?” she asked looking up once more.

“No. It didn’t,” Night Light said shaking his head. Curious, his daughter started to pull the foreskin and play with his balls.

“Ohh!” Night Light moaned throwing his head back.

“If it doesn’t hurt, then why do you still sound like that?” Twilight asked, continuing to play with the member out of curiosity.

“There’s so much you wouldn’t understand yet baby.”

“Daddy, tell me!” Twilight whined. Feeling too good, Night Light thrust, accidentally going into his daughters mouth. He groaned even louder.

“Oh baby, that feels so good!” Night Light said, breathing hard.

“Mmph!” Twilight’s yell was muffled.

“Shhhh, it’s alright. Just start sucking and licking it like a lollipop.” Wanting to be a good filly for her daddy, Twilight obeyed and did what he told her to do. Night Light fell into complete bliss. It was wrong, but it felt so right. Although the purple filly couldn’t put it all into her mouth, she could’ve been a natural.

“You know...Daddy makes milk too...” Night Light started, taking his cock from his little filly’s mouth and kneeling down to meet her eyes.

“Really?” Twilight asked.

“Mmhmm,” the stallion nodded, “Mommy likes to drink it all the time.”

“How do I get it? Like this?” Twilight asked, sucking one of Night Light’s nipples. 

“Oh baby!” He moaned smiling, leaning back against the wall, cock twitching. 

“Don’t make daddy feel so good, you’re going to make me cum!” Night Light giggled, pushing her head away from him. 

“What’s cum?”

“Well, um, it’s what you call Daddy’s milk!”

“How do I get it? It wasn’t coming out of your binky.”

“You just keep on sucking on this,” Night Light said shaking his long cock. Twilight nodded and opened her mouth, allowing her father to insert his penis into the warmth.

“Mmph!” Twilight moaned, getting down to at least 4 of the 12 inches.

“Yea baby, you’re such a good filly!” Night Light to thrust, pushing 3 more inches of his cock into Twilight’s throat. The purple filly tried not to choke and she breathed the best she could.

“Goddamn you’re such a natural!” The blue stallion yelled out. He was almost at climax. So he started thrusting harder and faster. Twilight, tearing up, loved her daddy so much, so she did her best to keep servicing him.

“Drink my milk!” Night Light moaned as he came deep into his daughter’s throat. Not able to keep it all inside, Twilight pulled off, resulting in the cock squirting cum all over her face. 

“Oh baby, you’re so messy.”

“I’m sorry Daddy, it was a lot,” Twilight apologized with a face that made her father stay erect. Night Light licked the remnants off her face.

“Doesn’t it taste good?” He asked. She nodded.

“You know, I’m still very hard baby. I’m going to punish you just like I punish Mommy whenever she doesn’t do what I want her to do.” Night Light said, carrying his filly in his arms, walking to the bed.

“No Daddy! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” Twilight whined. Night Light lay her down on her back on the sheets. He spread her legs apart and started to eat her pussy.

“Uhhh Daddy!” His tongue probed deep into the crevice, lapping up the sweet virgin juices his daughter provided. Then he kneeled onto the bed and positioned his organ at her hole. 

“Ahh!” Twilight moaned as she was impaled. Night Light didn’t hesitate to let his daughter adjust and quickly thrusted all his 12 inches in and out of her.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Twilight moaned again. The feelings of pain and pleasure mixed within her and it threw her into complete bliss. Going faster and harder, Night Light was adamant about torturing his little bad filly.

“Take my cum you bitch!” Night Light yelled as he spilled into her cunt. He was going to make his daughter have babies. He was going to make her his sex slave. She wasn’t going to mate with anyone but him.

So much cum was in Twilight that it started leaking out of her now red, twitching hole. Finally done cumming, her father pulled out his semi-flaccid member and leaned down to eat out all the cum from her pussy. Twilight moaned and groaned.

She now loved Night Light more than a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you’ve read it. Really if you don’t have anything nice to say, or dislike this written piece, don’t comment anything at all and forget this existed.
> 
> Really I’m surprised it even got all the attention it has but this is the first and last time I’m doing something like this (maybe).


End file.
